reignfandomcom-20200213-history
Prince Henri
Henry III is the youngest son, and child of King Henry and Queen Catherine of France. Must See Episodes * Left Behind * Royal Blood Personality Prince Henry is a very shy child. He doesn't say much and seems to follow in line with his older brother Charles, as they are both so close in age. Early Life Henry is the last child born to Queen Catherine and her estranged husband King Henry. He was surprisingly named after his father, though it is very common in Royal family to do this, it was to the Courts understanding, the couple is, or had been for a long time, drifting apart. The naming of little Henry may have been the Queen's last effort to get the attention from the king that she was looking for. Season 1 * Left Behind Henry is playing with his older brother Charles with their oldest brother Francis is in the room. A dark haired man named Count Vincent came in and played with them both on the floor for a while. After speaking with his oldest brother he left. That night Francis' orders Henry and Charles to stand by a window, and now matter what happened, they were not allowed to turn around. However at the sound of a man screaming they did. Charles covered Henry's eye so he would not see the fight between Francis and some other man. Once the fight was over, Francis order them both to quickly follow her. He lead them to a secret passage in a wall and they, along with the rest of the castles' residence went thought. They eventually came out the other side at the horse stables. * Royal Blood Henry, and Charles were very excited to have you been invited by Mary, to go to the winter festival. They rode with her in a carriage as Charles and Mary talked. The three of them were interrupted by rioters, they didn't want to see their bloodline on the throne. The men surrounded their carriage, and began trying to overturn it. Mary had Charles and Henry dropped to the floor. Later that night Charles and Henry played together in Charles's room. The next morning their half-brother Sebastian surprised them by bringing the Winter Festival to them. So excited they both ran off to try of their own masks. During the Winter Festival, Sebastian had instructed to boys to seek off into a carriage, and that they were being taken to Italy. They hid in the back of a straw wagon, and stopped at nightfall for food. Charles told the driver he was cold, and he went to grab a blanket, however never return. Instead Clarissa appeared, she told them how he wanted them all to be a family, and had Henry and his brother walk with her. The next morning as they watch the sunrise by the lake, Clarissa told them to go find as many rocks as they could. She wanted them to fill their pockets full of them, then go for swim. Charles tried to tell her he couldn't swim, but she ignored him. The boys both started to feel scared, but had nowhere to go. To their amazement, their mother, half-brother Sebastian, and Mary all appeared. Charles and Henry ran towards Sebastian, but Charles was caught by Clarissa. Henry wasn't sure what happened, and his brother made sure to keep him hidden behind his cloak. However when it was all over, Charles was safe, and the woman was nowhere in sight. Once they were safe and back up the hill, their mother made sure they were all safe, and bundled up. She sent them off with their brother Sebastian, and warned him to make sure they get a bath when they get home. Their brother took them to an waiting carriage, to go back to the castle. Notes * Henry Jr. has yet to speak. * Henry would actually be 6 years old in his first appearance. Historical Notes * Henry III was born Edward Alexander of France. * Henry is not the youngest; Francis, Duke of Anjou was the youngest, but he died before Henry. * Henry III was the third son of King Henry II and would become Charles' successor in 1560. * Died at 37 years, after being assassinated. * Henry was the last French monarch of the Valois dynasty. * Henry was believed to be his mother's favourite son. Appearances Category:Character Category:Male Category:Royal Category:French Category:Prince